


Обманщики

by Alex_Licht



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Licht/pseuds/Alex_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В чем-то они одинаковы. Они оба хорошо умеют обманывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обманщики

В эту ночь на небе не было видно звезд - их закрыли собою тучи. И потому оно казалось не черным, скорее уж очень грязно-серым. Скоро таким же станет и все вокруг - пока еще осень только началась, но время неумолимо. Сама обстановка была этому доказательством. Десять лет назад в любое время суток в этом районе Токио кипела жизнь. Сейчас же, после всего, что успело произойти... Выбитые стекла пустых витрин, посыпавшаяся штукатурка, обрывки проводов на столбах. Никого живого, кроме разве что крыс. Разруха. И такое почти везде. 

Впрочем, совсем уж безжизненной улица не была. Доказательством тому - голос. Мужской. Очень-очень тихий.  
\- Hanasanaide gyutto... Te wo nigittete. Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte...  
Песня не обращалась в тот момент ни к кому. Но послышался второй голос, заставивший Гая осечься и замолчать.  
\- Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute... Yasashikatta... - Могильщик явил себя взгляду, шагнув из совсем уж полной темноты подворотни туда, где его хотя бы как-то было видно. - Красиво, Гай. Как и все, что ты написал. И так лицемерно, если применять к тебе самому. Но могу признать, тебе идет.   
\- Снова ты.  
\- Мне не рады? - красноречивое молчание в ответ. - Вопрос был риторический, можешь не отвечать. Что важнее: как продвигаются наши дела?  
\- Инори боится.  
\- Еще бы. - Могильщик гаденько усмехнулся. - Будь я ею, я бы тоже боялся. Но это ведь...  
\- Нам не помешает. - резко закончил за него Гай. - Операция не будет перенесена по времени.  
\- Рад слышать. Очень, очень рад. Не подведи нас...  
С этими словами Даат будто растворился в воздухе. Был - и мгновенно его не стало.

Кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Сами. Но... толку? И... настолько ли твоя злость справедлива, Гай, кто тут лучше и чище - он, хотя бы заявляющий о своих целях прямо, или ты? Обманщик...

 

***

 

В коридорах Мегаструктуры всегда поддерживалась комфортная температура. В этом объективно можно было бы убедиться хоть в сию секунду, стоило лишь запросить данные с термометров. Только почему-то все равно казалось, что холодно. Может быть... скорее всего - виною тому просто усталость. И, кажется, опустошенность.  
Вот и все. Решение принято, осталось каких-то четыре дня.

\- Сомневаешься?.. - как и всегда "случайно" встреченный в пустом коридоре Могильщик подпирал собой стену. Гай остановился.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ответь мне... почему ты его тогда не убил? Почему отдал дневник?  
\- Так нужно было. Он... они все имеют право знать.  
\- Но у него шансов больше, Тсутсугами Гай.  
\- Я знаю.  
Всегда знал. Понимал это прекрасно в тот момент, когда отрубил руку, забрал геном, но позволил уйти. Потому что в именно тогда это было неправильно. Эта битва должна быть честной, даже если она станет для тебя смертельной, фальшивый Король. Иначе нельзя.  
\- Ответь и ты мне... Юу. Если шансов больше у него - почему ты все еще здесь? Не с ним, а со мной?  
\- Ты нравишься мне больше. - не врет, почему-то чувствуется - в эту секунду - не врет.   
\- Что ты сказал _им_?  
\- Что ты сильнее. Мне поверили.  
\- Обманщик.  
\- Прямо как ты. Ничем не хуже. 

Невидимые и неслышимые часы неумолимо отмеряли секунды до Четвертого Апокалипсиса.


End file.
